


Day 12: Tooth and Nail

by Orderly_Chaos



Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orderly_Chaos/pseuds/Orderly_Chaos
Summary: Why would Altani and Olar be willing to fight for the Mol.They're fellow Xaela after all.
Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907422
Kudos: 1
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge, Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	Day 12: Tooth and Nail

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: Tooth and Nail

“Are you sure you’re willing to fight your own tribes?” Cirina asked Altani and Olar.

Altani tilted her head and thought for a moment. “I doubt my clan has sent enough people through Bardam’s Mettle for us to run into them. Regardless, I plan to speak with my elders about an alliance if they do send a few annoyingly insistent souls out to battle.”

“You mean to say there are more like you?” Olar scoffed.

“But of course!” the dark-skinned Xaela replied with a trademark smirk.

The pink haired girl turned to Olar. “And what of you?”

Altani also turned to look, Olar had a slightly pained expression on his face but it dropped when he began to speak.

“I haven’t been in contact with my tribe for at least 20 summers,” the summoner replied. “I will fight for you tooth and nail.”

Cirina nodded with confidence before running back to the hut to inform her grandmother.

“Hey,” Altani placed a hand on Olar’s tensed arm. “You’ll find them.”

“I’m just not sure I still want to,” Olar sighed. “What if I was purposefully abandoned?”

“If you’re thinking about the Tumet tribe, I’m pretty sure you’d remember being tied to a tree.” Altani sighed. “But ultimately it’s up to you, I guess.”

“Thank you,” the taller Xaela gave Altani a rare smile.

Altami smirked back. “Who knows. You were raised in Shalayan. Perhaps you were an Orl. I think Sidurgu’d love a little brother,” she posited before running towards a monster she saw in the distance.

“I hope that pessimistic teacher of yours isn’t related to me!” Olar called before running after her, chuckling under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see how long I'll be able to keep this up... Grad school is... getting in the way.


End file.
